gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Jack Goldwrecker of the East India Trading Company
Jack Hirsch, Colonel of the British Marines Lord Jack Goldwrecker, Privvateer for France and England ''"I'm Jack Goldwrecker mates. The one and only. You insult me, I will be honored. You can try to kill me, I will be disgusted. Either way around you are lucky to be standing right here, face-to-face with Lord Jack Goldwrecker." - ''Jack Goldwrecker Jack's Early Life Birth Jack Hirsch was born in Hirsch Manor, in London, England, in 1724, to Jeremiah and Samantha Hirsch. He was cared for greatly by his mother, Samantha, and was taught how to read, compose music, sail, and fence at an early age of 6. His father, Jeremiah Hirsch, was a Vice-Admiral in the Royal Navy, while his mother Samantha Hirsch was a tailor. Jack also had a brother, Timmy, and a sister, Courtney. They were incredibly rich, due to his father's fame in the Royal Navy. Since then Jack and his family had been living in complete luxury. A Frightening Day One day, when Jack and his siblings were out fishing, his mother came running towards him looking terrified. She stuttered a little when she finally said "Your father! Jeremiah! H-h-he came crawling home covered in blood with two d-d-daggers stabbed into his knee and c-c-chest!". Jack, Timmy, and Courtney all got up at once, dropping their fishing poles. "WHAT?" they said in unison. When Jack and the rest got home they found their father sprawled across a table. He was bleeding all over. Jeremiah told them that he was not going to die, and god would not let this happen, not yet. In two days, that sentence rang true, for he was healed. Jack learned that his father was stabbed by two pirates when trying to fight them off, when they raided Fort Charles, and he crawled all the way back home in agony. Jack was amazed at his father's bravery, strength, and determination. The Promotion For his courage, incredible strength, and determination to keep Port Royal safe from pirates no matter the risk, Jeremiah Adrian Hirsch was promoted to the rank of Admiral. The family was so proud when they found out. Jeremiah was given a badge to show his new rank, and even the title of Captain of the HMS Enchantress. Jeremiah then took long voyages with the Navy to hunt and bring to justice any last pirates in the Caribbean, making little time for Samantha and his family. 1 year later, the HMS Enchantress was destroyed by the pirate lord, captain Jacard. Jack's hatred of pirates increased significantly since this happened. The Hurricane Since the destruction of the HMS Enchantress, Jeremiah spent much more time with his family. One night when Jack, Timmy, Courtney, and Jeremiah were fishing on a fishing boat, the sky turned very dark, and the wind started to howl. It all happened so fast. It started to rain lightly, then very hard, and thunder rang. The family agreed to sail home. When arriving at their destination, palm trees were blown down all over the beach. They quickly ran home, and their mother was waiting for them. They hid in the large basement they owned for about two days until it passed. They lived on water, rum, bread, and lamb chops. When the storm passed, they all soon found out that their house and many others were blown away by the hurricane. The storm also took their stash of gold, leaving them broke. A New Life They decided that it wasn't going to get better for them here at Port Royal, and moved to a far-away island name Emeralds Isle. They all made their living with their talented skills in the arts. Jack soon become a renowned musician and composer! They quickly made money, and lived in luxury once again. Life in the Royal Navy Being Recruited and Promoted Just a few years later, Jack Hirsch left to join the Royal Navy to follow in his father's footsteps who had just died many moths before he left. He didn't think much on this matter, but just left, thinking he would be able to withstand the internal pain of leaving his family if he didn't think on it too much. He was right. Jack soon forgot about most of his family, and headed out to join the Royal Navy. Jack was accepted! In fact, Jack showed so much skill in his training, that he was immediatly promoted to Lt.! He was assigned many jobs and completed them in outstanding time, all while composing many nice sea tunes to keep the Navy going. Jack Today EITC and British Marines. Jack Today Jack is twenty years old now. He is currently a Lt. - Colonel in the British Marines and East India Trading Company. He is most loyal to Lord Coaleaston, Lord Daggersteel, and King John Breasly. Jack is a mastered swordsman and is almost impossible to beat. He favors El Patron's sword, and the Seven Seas Cutlass. Jack has made many enemies over the year but only two of them have made his most wanted list. Jack currently has no children, but has some "feelings" for a pirate by the name of "Lamora Rayes". Jack spends most of his time traing his men in the Marines, and composing his masterpieces in his sparetime. Jack has been GM of many guilds but none have been successful. He is currently in the guild "The King's Marines", led by Sir Johnny Coaleaston. He will stop at nothing to protect his comrades, and will die anytime for England and the EITC. Jack in Battle Jack is an almost unstoppable fighter. He is very fierce. His weapon belt consists of Seven Seas Cutlass, Holy Repeater, War Bayonet, while the open slots vary. Jack prefers sabre in PVP because of its rapid attacks which hardly give the opponent any time to strike back. It's a fact: Jack IS unstoppable in battle whenever he uses his Holy pistol. To kill a maxed pirate, it takes only three shots with a Holy Repeater for him, and he is currently only Lvl 44! Jack believes in fair play and will threaten if it is not taken into consideration. Jack uses little magic, but DOES own a wand. It is made of oak, 17 Inches, and Phoenix Feather for the core. When using magic he prefers to chant inside his head, which can only be done by a professional wizard. Jack does have his own spells that can only be used by him, but will not put them give them out in public for prevention of misuse. Jack's Gallery Photos taken by Jack Goldwrecker's secret followers screenshot_2011-09-08_15-10-22.jpg|A stained and battle-damaged portrait of Lord Jack Goldwrecker screenshot_2011-09-08_15-14-09.jpg|Another portrait screenshot_2011-09-08_18-16-27.jpg|Jack's player card screenshot_2011-09-08_18-16-32.jpg|Jack's skills screenshot_2011-09-08_19-16-05.jpg|Jack in his office on Padres screenshot.jpg|Hirsch Manor, first floor screensho-.jpg|Second floor screenshot_2011-09-08_19-23-39.jpg|Third floor screenshot_2011-09-08_19-24-37.jpg|Jack swiping his Seven Seas Cutlass screenshot_2011-09-10_19-14-32.jpg|Glare Line! Some Guy, Remy, Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, Lord Jack Hirsch, and Captain Ryan! screenshot_2011-09-10_19-17-53.jpg|Jack's Secret Assassin/Guard/Servant, Charles Smithy screenshot_2011-09-10_19-23-55.jpg|Jack's House, Manoir de Goldwrecker screenshot_2011-09-10_19-26-34.jpg|Jack and John Remington screenshot_2011-09-10_19-54-29.jpg|Jack and Thomas Shipmorgan glaring screenshot_2011-09-10_19-56-13.jpg|Welcome to Kingshead! screenshot_2011-09-10_19-59-02.jpg|Jack and his crew traveling to London! there ya go.PNG|Lord Jack Goldwrekcer (left) and Prince Edgar Wildrat of England (right) Jack's Most Wanted Enemies Davy Plunderbeard/Enrique Spada/Adam (All same pirates. Reward is 15,000) X Jumper/Jumper X (Reward is 5,000) Jack's Famous Quotes and Phrases "Me? I'm a noob? I'M A NOOB? Well, I think we've arrived at a confirmed point then, haven't we?" "Les pirates tomberont. l'Inde est commerçant la Cie. se lèvera. Simple as that." (French) -- "Pirates will fall. The EITC will rise. Simple as that." "Together we prevail, in wisdoms we trust. I hate the phrase you know. It's more like i'm better then you and you lose!" " ***Enemies Name***, come out to face your destiny. I have chased you from island to island, server to server. It all ends here. Now. Right now" "Don't you turn your back on me!! I want to see the look on your eyes when I kill you!" "You may kill me (I would be honored). But you may never insult me (I would be disgusted)." "It's impossible to insult me you know? I take everything as a compliment!" "Only a bloody dutchman." "You can't surrender to me? Well then. I would like to point out that you're the one not surrendering the point of being rocked up and down and up and down, because the one refusing to do the surrendering is actually the one surrendering under the one not surrendering and the one who's saying all this orders? Understand that you understand? Savvy? Ok." "Lets finish this the way it started. Together!!" "For the love of god! Shut up!" Trivia Jack's Last name is Hirsch and it is german. Jack plans to use magic to stay alive as long as he can. Jack never wears the official EITC uniform because he disposed the adventure quest clothes, so he takes on the clothes of a High Lord or Diplomat Soldier. Jack Loves to wear his Jack's Eyes tattoo. Jack has been shot many times, at least 8!. Jack loves the show "MONK"!!! Jack has played back into 2007. Jack is only 20 years old! Jack has a hard time deciding what clothes to wear... Jack loves his bright blue and ruby ring, because ruby is his birth stone, and bright blue is his favorite color. Jack is loyal to America, Germany, England, And France, but rarely Spain. Jack loves blacksmithing, and loves to fence. Jack loves to argue/debate, and believes everyone is an equal, and that god made us physically and mentally unable to control another human being. Category:Non-Pirates Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:EITC Guilds Category:EITC Category:Pirate Lord Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Characters